1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dental hygiene and more particularly to a toothbrush having a reservoir for water, or other liquid cleanser, in which the reservoir communicates via fluid flow passages with the brush end of the toothbrush and operable for dispensing the cleansing fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A supply of water, or other cleansing fluid, is essential for properly cleaning ones teeth. It is common practice to turn on the water faucet and let the water run while brushing to rinse off the brush and also to convey water, via the brush, to the mouth for cleaning. Children, and others that spend a lot of time brushing their teeth, can leave the faucet running for a long time for each brushing. This wastes water and is of considerable concern particularly in places where there are water shortages or a lack of a sufficient supply of potable water. There is not always a safe and clean supply of water available for example when traveling in countries where the tap water in unsafe for human use. Also when camping or hiking, water conservation and/or the absence of water and/or whether or not the water is safe to use can be of concern and thus it would be comforting to know that one has their own water supply, or other suitable cleansing fluid, available and safe to use.
In addition to the forgoing often difficulties are encountered by an elderly or disabled person, particularly when bedridden, when trying to clean their own teeth or when such task is undertaken by a care giver. Today it is common for the elderly, because of good dental hygiene practice throughout their lives, to have their own natural set of teeth and therefor cleaning in situ is required.
Furthermore, service man assigned to armed service units in the jungle or desert areas often find potable water scarce.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush having means for dispensing a cleansing fluid from the head end of the brush.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with its own supply of a cleansing fluid that can be dispensed when needed and with ease from the head of the brush.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush incorporating therein a reservoir for a cleansing fluid and means whereby the cleansing fluid can be readily dispensed from the head of the toothbrush by applying hand pressure to the toothbrush handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with a water reservoir so that there is no need to turn on the water faucet until the reservoir needs refilling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with a carry along supply of cleansing fluid that one knows is safe to use while traveling, hiking or camping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve in the handle to regulate the flow of water to the bristles of the brush.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adapter for attaching the handle of the brush to a supply of water such as a bottle or cartridge.
These and other objects are accomplished by a toothbrush provided in accordance with the present invention in which the toothbrush handle has a fluid confining chamber therein defined at least in part by a flexible wall for varying the volume of the chamber by applying hand pressure to the handle and a fluid flow passageway from the chamber to outlet orifices in the head of the brush adjacent the base end of the bristles that project from the head.
A preferred embodiment provides a toothbrush including a handle having a fluid confining chamber providing a reservoir defined at least in part by a flexible wall for use in varying the volume of the reservoir by applying hand pressure to the handle. A head connected to the handle and having a plurality of bristles projecting therefrom is provided with a plurality of spaced apart orifices in the head disposed at a position adjacent a base end of the bristles. Passageway means connects the reservoir in fluid flow relation with the orifices. Optionally a screw or friction fit connection may be used as an adapter to connect the distal end of the handle to a portable water source such as a bottle of water or cartridge containing same. It is anticipated that a plastic bag containing water could be inserted into the cartridge. A means for piercing the bag or cartridge of water such as a removable hollow lance may be incorporated with the removable water source adapter.